Norman Osborn (Marvel)
Norman Osborn is a fictional character, a supervillain who appears in the comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964). Although many characters have taken up this identity, Norman Osborn is the original and most well-known Green Goblin. Originally an amoral industrialist head of Oscorp and father of Harry Osborn, he took a serum which enhanced his physical abilities (enhanced strength, mobility, stamina, & healing rate) and intellect but also drove him to insanity. He adopted a Halloween-themed appearance, dressing in a goblin costume, riding on a bat-shaped "Goblin Glider", and using an arsenal of high-tech weapons, notably grenade-like "Pumpkin Bombs", to terrorize New York City. He is one of Spider-Man's most persistent foes, and the archenemy of Spider-Man, being responsible for numerous tragedies in Spider-Man's life, such as Gwen Stacy's death and the Clone Saga by far the main villain for the whole Spider-Man mythos. However, he has also come into conflict with other superheroes in the Marvel Universe. He was also the focus of the company-wide Dark Reign story line as the main villain for the marvel universe as the original Iron Patriot. Biography The Green Goblin was born of an experimental formula created and used by scientist and industrialist Norman Osborn. The formula greatly enhanced his strength, speed, reflexes, and knowledge, but also slowly drove him insane. Using his newfound power, Osborn plotted to become a powerful crime lord by uniting all the smaller crime rings together. Wanting to get Spider-Man out of the way, he sent two supervillains, Headsman and Scorcher after the web-slinger, but they were defeated. Then Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. He made a rubber suit and a bat-shaped glider equipped with many deadly weapons, including razor-bats, electric gloves, knockout gas, and his signature Pumpkin Bombs. Enlisting the help of the Enforcers, who had fought Spider-Man before, he went to Spider-Man and tricked him into acting in a movie with him about the web-head. At the set in New Mexico, the Goblin and the Enforcers battled Spidey, forcing him to flee to a nearby cave, which, unbeknown to any of them, was occupied by the Hulk. While Spider-Man was busy fending off the Jade Giant, the Goblin made his escape. Green Goblin later reappeared several times in attempts to deface Spider-Man and boost his reputation, despite always being connected to the crime ring. After all of these defeats, the Goblin became obsessed with destroying Spider-Man, and Osborn put all of his time into focusing on conquering the web-slinger. The Green Goblin unmasked? A turning point came when Green Goblin figured out a way to find out Spider-Man's identity. He made a special gas that nullified Spidey's spider-sense, and followed him without detection back to Peter Parker's house. He then easily captured Spider-Man and brought him to his lair, where he revealed himself as Norman Osborn. After making the mistake of untying Spider-Man so as to gloat and prove his superiority, Spidey fought and beat him by sending him into some electric wires that were covered in chemicals. Osborn lost all of his memory of the Goblin, and Spider-Man, satisfied with that, burned the Green Goblin costume. "Death" of the Green Goblin Norman's memories eventually returned somehow, and as the Green Goblin he kidnapped Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's love interest, and forced Spider-Man to battle him on a bridge. The Goblin then threw Gwen off the bridge, and Spider-Man, desperate to save her, shot his webbing down and grabbed her, but it was too late. The force of the webbing snapped Gwen's neck, and Peter brutally attacked the Goblin, nearly killing him. But Osborn had one last play to make, and he remote-controlled his glider to come up behind Spider-Man and attempted to impale him from behind. But Spidey's spider-sense warned him and he dodged out of the way. The glider blade instead was driven into the Green Goblin's middle, and he was seemingly killed. "After his "death", several other people took on his identity, including his son Harry, who become the Green Goblin II. Another goblin-themed villain, the Hobgoblin, was born after Roderick Kingsley stumbled upon one of Osborn's hidden Goblin lairs and took his basic weapon set, using a different costume and name. Norman Osborn's return He returned alive in the Clone Saga, after his resurrection due to a chemical in his goblin formula which regenerates fatal injuries he murdered a man who looked enough like him and placed him in his coffin, he then formulates a plan to get revenge on Peter Parker, he causes a series of problems for Spider-Man including hiring assassins to try and kill him, he hires a woman to poison Mary Jane who was pregnant at the time forcing her into labor and seemingly giving birth to a stillborn baby whom is later revealed to be alive, he also has Peter convinced that his clone Ben Reilly is the real Peter Parker, he also drugged Flash Thompson and caused him to get into an automobile accident giving him brain damage. After a series of events he eventually reveals himself to Spider-Man who is shocked that he's alive, they have a battle and like before he attempts to kill him once again with his goblin glider, Ben Reilly dives in front of him taking the hit and dying, in response Spider-Man hurls a web full of pumpkin bombs at him, seemingly killing him again. The Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers, and the Dark X-Men Norman Osborn created several teams to take out several other superheroes. Some examples are the Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men. At one point he joined and became the leader of the Sinister Twelve. When he was the leader of the Dark Avengers, Osborn changed his costume and became an evil Iron Man/Captain America combination known as the Iron Patriot. Superior Spider-Man After the events of Dark Reign Norman Osborn eventually returned to his Green Goblin persona albeit calling himself the Goblin King. Reception Norman Osborn was ranked #13 on IGN's "Top 100 Comic Book Villains" list and #19 on Wizard Magazine's "Top 100 Villains" list. Powers & Skills A marvelous businessman, corporate monger & a brilliant scientist by trade. After taking the OsCorp serum, his body was capable of quickly regenerating fatal wounds, enhanced muscle power & greater mobility, as well as advanced intellect & insanity. He also has a high-tech glider, high-tech Iron Patriot armor & high-tech weaponry. He has all of OsCorp's nigh-limitless funds & advanced technologies at his disposal. Gallery norman_osborn_spiderman_1_by_shadow_umbreon-d4cjrkc.jpg|Fan-Art of Norman Osborn that can sum him up perfectly Green Goblin Spider-Man (2002).png|Green Goblin as he appears in the 2002 superhero film Spider-Man ,portrayed by Willem Dafoe NormanOsborn.png|Norman Osborn as he appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man 772689-166_drgoblin_cov_super_4078.jpg Amazing Spider-Man|Norman Osborn's death as the Green Goblin in Amazing Spider-Man #122 Norman_Osborn.png|Norman as he appears in Ultimate Spider-Man NJuggert3.png|Goblin (Marvel Noir) Media (In most media Norman is the Green Goblin with the exception of the Amazing Spider-Man film series for the media that has him as the Green Goblin, go here) ''Spider-Man'' series The Amazing Spider-Man series Category:Wealthy Category:Archenemy Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Embezzlers Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Lover Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Fascists Category:Traitor Category:Propagandists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Muses Category:Control Freaks Category:Extortionists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Sadists Category:Lego Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Spouses Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Related to Hero Category:Con Artists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Elitist Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the past Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Goblins Category:Big Bads Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Revived Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials